


Mother knows best

by Ellionne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (at least she tries), Gen, Matchmaker Nagini, Mother-Son Relationship, Nagini-centric, Non Native English Author, Parental Nagini (Harry Potter), Protective Nagini (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Stressed Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Voldemort is stressed out, but what to do? Fortunately, his mother knows best.She can feel it in her scales. In the potency of her venom. Her time is not near but will come. And when it comes, she should not leave her hatchling alone by himself.She needs a successor.But nobody besides her will be able to be his mother.He would need a mate.
Relationships: Nagini & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> mom!Nagini just doesn't get enough appreciation!
> 
> Thanks to [crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchfire/pseuds/crow) for proofreading my first English written story ever <3

Stress.

Her hatchling was _stressed_.

It wasn’t a recent development but a situation that has been building up and up ever since his resurrection and the plans and manipulations which had followed.  
The uncertainty of his path, the sheer amount of work which laid before him. His to own, his to bear. For the betterment of his two-legged world... it brought nothing but stress to her hatchling.

In a way, the time _before_ had been easier.

He may not have hatched from one of her eggs, but he was hers.  
Hers to nurture, hers to guide.  
As she was his.  
His to revere, his to lean on.  
She carried his soul, she had held his small and helpless form... nurtured him with her venom.  
He listened to her counsel, he designed his ~~nest~~ home with her needs in mind... he leaned on her calming presence.

But she wouldn’t always be there.  
She couldn’t always be there.  
Of course, her hatchling had ensured she would live a long and healthy life. But all beings have to end eventually.  
For all that he accepts her wisdom and her counsel, he wouldn’t stop to _listen_ as soon as the very principle of nature itself is spoken of. He wants to use his magnificent magic to be an exception to the first rule of life - the rule that everything has to die. To make her an exception to this rule.  
As if magic, merely an aspect of nature, could ever break the very foundation of it.

She can feel it in her scales. In the potency of her venom. Her time is not near but will come. And when it comes, she should not leave her hatchling alone by himself.  
She needs a successor.  
But nobody besides her will be able to be his mother.

He would need a mate.

For all that her hatchling was hers, he was also a two-legger.  
A handsome young snake in the principle of course, but in a two-legged body.  
His needs and his habits sometimes deviated from hers and were in accordance with those of the two-leggers. And she did well to remind herself of it.

As far as she had been able to study and comprehend the two-leggers mating habits, they didn’t have to mate for life but could choose to do so.  
While a single mating would reduce her hatchlings stress for a short time, it wouldn’t be the solution to his inevitable loneliness should she eventually be gone.

He needed a life mate.

But where to find?

The feral black-furred Female would be willing for sure. But she added regularly to her hatchlings stress. And he deserved better than a scaleless and furry abomination.

At least the male two-leggers angst and terror burned on her tongue when he got unpleased. So if she were to find a suitable mate, he would be able to dominate the competition. But of course, he was.

He was her hatchling after all.

It was not going well.

She never had shared their ~~nest~~ home with other snakes. And she wouldn’t intend to do so if it weren’t for her hatchling. If he was surprised by her desire to bring in another snake, he didn’t voice it. As all good hatchlings do, he tended to go along with her wishes.

She had found a seemingly worthy snake dame fairly quick. And while the possible mate was pleased to meet a speaker, she recoiled at the realization that her mate would have two legs instead of a tail.

Such disrespect.

Her hatchling might be no proper snake, but he always tried his best and that alone should be everything a mother - and a mate - would ask for. He even had hypnotic red eyes, finely scaled skin, and a hint of warm blood, why should it matter if he had one tail or two legs?

She would have mauled that wretched worm if it weren’t for her hatchlings sentimentality regarding snakes.

Her hatchling was a disaster.

After a long search, she found eventually a lovely snake who would be willing to meet her hatchling despite his two legs. She was impressive on her length, had vibrant scales, and dangerous venom.

And while her hatchling acknowledged all of it, even complimented his possible mate on it, he had a moment of weakness and indulged his two-legged manners.

She had kept her distance from the younglings to let them get to know each other. To let her hatchling discover that a mate could help him to reduce his stress. To keep him company when she would be gone.

But he tried to include her. He complimented proud her mighty length, the impressive sturdiness of her scales, and the deadliness of her venom.  
And while she was pleased about it, it didn’t help his case.

No snake would ever be willing to bind themself to a mate who not believed in their superiority. She couldn’t even be mad that the dame left, she would have left too.

As it was, she was pleased with the acknowledgment from her hatchling and settled into the awareness that she would probably not find a mate for him. How could he be impressed by some youngling as long as she was there to bind his attention?

It seemed her hatchling wouldn’t be alone after all.

As she watched him sitting across the ambassador of the dragons - a hybrid just as himself even though she doubted that they came into their existence as her hatchling did - she didn’t need to flick her tongue to catch the pheromones.  
Her hatchlings slightly warm blood was enough to somewhat redden his pale skin. His eyes wandered less over his documents but over his counterpart. Which was highly unusual, considering most of his stress was rooted in his papers.

They weren’t a snake.

They wouldn’t be her choice of mate for her hatchling. But his happiness wasn’t her duty. She could only guide him but he needed to make his own choices, to crave his own path. Not just for his two-legged world but also for himself.

~~At least they had scales.~~


End file.
